


Time To Leave?

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coda, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Rowena's almost home and dry with the Loughlins' grimoire, but then Dean and Sam invite her back to their motel room.





	Time To Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Rowena.

“Uhh, do you want a coffee?” the giant, Sam Winchester, asked Rowena. The Impala pulled up outside the motel room they’d been staying in prior to their showdown with the Loughlins.

Rowena had thought the brothers would want to burn rubber and get the hell out of Eureka Springs now that the Loughlins were dead, and Dean’s memories returned. She fiddled with the grimoire on her lap. There was a chance Sam would take it from her at any moment, but Rowena was curious.

“Could always have something stronger,” Dean added.

This was new. And against her better judgment, Rowena nodded and said, “Fine. Something stronger would be ma first choice.”

Back in the room, Rowena smiled at all the yellow Post-its still covering the place. Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to ask, but Sam seemed to sense his brother’s confusion and quickly said, “How about you get the drinks and I’ll deal with this.” Sam waved his hand at the yellow pieces of sticky paper.

“Fine.” Dean turned looked at Rowena and then went over to the mini-bar. “We’re not gonna be able to use the card we booked in with after this.”

“Don’t care,” Sam mumbled as he pulled off Post-its.

Rowena stood in the middle of the room, unsure where else to me, as the Winchesters worked. She noticed the little glances the two men shared with each other when they thought she wasn’t looking. Those little looks were interesting, not least because of how Dean had been keen to get all in Sam’s personal space when his memory had been fading. Sam had been so tense during those moments.

“Okay, we’ve got scotch, vodka, tequila, some creamy boozy thing that I can’t say the name of, beers…” Dean’s voice trailed off, and Rowena looked from where Sam was to Dean.

“Sorry. Vodka tonic would hit ta spot just right.” Rowena smiled, and then caught herself doing so. She knew she shouldn’t have come back, the boys were clearly plotting something, but they’d never done this before and Rowena, really, didn’t want to leave.

Dean poured and mixed her drink in a glass and brought it over.

“Ta.” Rowena took the glass, but Dean seemed to lean closer into her space.

“I just wanted to say again… uh, thanks.” Dean’s cheeks reddened and Rowena found herself staring at the way the redness brought out Dean’s freckles.

Rowena flicked her gaze to Dean’s deep green eyes, then to his plump pink lips and then back to his eyes. The room felt warm. “I couldn’t leave dear Samuel to handle this all by himself, now, coulda I.”

“I dunno, he seems to normally do a pretty good job of handling me by himself.” Dean winked at Rowena.

Suddenly her chest felt tight, because those words and that look, added with everything else she had seen over the past day, and then with other memories—all that added up to a whole lot. Not only had Dean flirted with her, but he seemed to be suggesting he and Sam were-

“If you leave your mouth open like that, something might fly in,” Dean murmured. And before Rowena’s brain could even catch up with what he had said and close it, Dean leaned in and kissed her.

A stifled mewl fluttered in Rowena’s throat, and Dean pushed up against her. Sure she had wanted to flay the skin from these two boys many a time, but having all that heat and muscle pressed up against her, kissing her as the glass of vodka tonic shook in her hand? All thoughts of killing Dean and Sam trickled away.

One large hand came to rest on the small of Rowena’s back and Dean broke the kiss. Disappointed, Rowena looked up at Dean who she found was looking at Sam. It was Sam’s hand on her lower back. She swallowed. Dean and Sam exchanged a look with each other, and then leaned in over Rowena’s petite frame and captured each other’s mouths.

Rowena could feel her blood rushing south. Her walls ached at the sight of Dean and Sam kissing. She’d seen brothers so engaged at orgies in her younger years, but it didn’t make the sight any less enthralling there in that motel room. Rowena was thankful for whatever conversation had taken place to have her involved in this as both brothers pressed up against her.

Sam broke the kiss, then turned Rowena around and kissed her. Cheekily, Sam took the vodka tonic from Rowena, pulled back and drank the mixer down. He smacked his lips together and gave Rowena a hungry look and then gave Dean the exact same look.

“Too many clothes, right, Rowena?” Sam asked, voice husky and tempting.

“Y-yes. Definitely.”

Sam grinned and moved in towards her again. He kissed along her clavicle while Dean bumped up against her from behind, hands undoing zips and unhooking buttons. Hands pulled and cupped her from all directions, stripping her. Then Dean and Sam made quick work of their clothes. Within a few minutes the three of them were naked, the tonic glass gone, and falling onto a bed.

Hard muscle caged Rowena from both sides. The brothers’ cocks rubbed against her, Dean’s against the cleft of her ass, and Sam’s against her stomach. She felt so small as they enveloped her, and rubbed and teased. Sam had Rowena’s mouth, while Dean sucked and bit her neck, making it a purple mess.

They writhed together on the bed, working each other up. Rowena’s folds slipped over each other, her wetness dampening her pubes. She wanted to be touched, to be sucked, to be fucked. Small begging noises rumbled in the back of her throat and the brothers seemed to get the message.

Sam pulled off her mouth and said, “I wanna taste you.”

“You better save some for me,” Dean huffed over Rowena’s neck.

Shifting around on the bed, Sam laid down, with his back to the spread, and held Rowena’s hands so that she could shuffle back, and lower herself onto his face. A second passed, Rowena’s body shook with desire and then Sam opened his mouth and licked. He nuzzled up at Rowena’s folds, and she faced down his body.

For a second Rowena wondered what Dean was going to do, and then he appeared with a bottle of lube. Sam nipped at Rowena’s clit and she gasped, her body rocking on Sam’s face. Torn between stimulation and Dean, Rowena watched as Dean bent over the end of the bed and reached a hand behind himself.

“Oh gawd!” Rowena moaned as she realized Dean was opening himself up. Sam tapped Rowena’s thigh and she lifted herself up. Sam wetly breathed underneath her, and gripped her thighs and pulled her down again. Sam’s mouth was eager at it worked on Rowena, making her drip and quiver.

Minutes passed as Rowena rode Sam’s face, and Dean fucked himself on his fingers until finally he pulled his digits away from his ass. Dean climbed up on the bed again as Sam caught his breath, and drizzled lube over Sam’s sizable cock. Rowena was unable to look away as Dean positioned himself over Sam’s length and then slowly sunk down on it, making Sam shout into Rowena’s pussy.

Sam pulled Rowena down against his face as tight as he could, while Dean bottomed out on Sam’s cock. Rowena panted and cried as Sam’s mouth worked her over, her eyes unable to look away from where Dean joined Sam. She watched where Dean’s length jutted out obscenely, slapping against his stomach as he started to fuck himself down on Sam’s cock.

The first orgasm snapped through Rowena like a shot, making her shake and cry. She thought she could feel Sam smiling into her most private parts as she trembled over him, and then he started eating her out again. Rowena looked at the sight in front of her as her mind worked through the soft buzz of her climax.

Dean’s kiss swollen lips were open in bliss and Rowena wanted to kiss those lips. Wanted to nibble and lick. She whimpered and Dean’s eyes snapped up to hers. It was like Dean had read her mind, because he leaned forwards then, putting his hands either side of Sam, and tilted his lips towards her. It didn’t take much for Rowena to bend forwards a little and bring their mouths together. Dean tasted so, so sweet.

Sam sucked in some deep breaths beneath her as the pressure let up from his mouth. And then his mouth was on Rowena again as his fingers dug into her thighs. Dean broke the kiss and the two of them sat back.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dean hummed as he raised and lowered himself. His eyes were fixed on Rowena.

Despite everything that was happening, Rowena blushed. She couldn’t find words to return, but then Sam did something new with his tongue, jabbing and stroking it over her, and Rowena came again with a shout.

She swatted at Sam’s hands on her thighs, her legs now too wobbly to support herself. Sam let her climb off of his face and sit at the head of the bed, but he pulled her down into a kiss and made her taste herself on his tongue and lips.

Dean made a sound like he’d had the air punched from him and started to speed up his hips. The noises falling from Dean’s lips were almost delirious, heading straight for Rowena’s core. Then Sam moaned long and low, and Rowena swore she could tell the moment the brothers came with the way their breath hitched at the same time.

It took a lot of effort to clean up, and shift aching limbs into manageable, comfortable positions, but eventually Rowena was being cuddled in a Winchester sandwich. Limbs tired from killing witches and fucking, Rowena drifted off into a gentle sleep.

Dean and Sam were still there when she woke the following morning. Rowena looked between the two brothers, and then over at the grimoire that had been left on the side. Brothers. Grimoire. Brothers. Grimoire.

Rowena didn’t understand what had convinced the brothers to draw her into this side of themselves. But now that she had tasted it, she realized that she didn’t just want to let it go and hurry off into the morning light. She sighed and buried down deeper under the sheets.

It wasn’t time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
